smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
How Was Your First Time?
"How Was Your First Time?" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It has been a few years since the Smurfs of Empath's generation have all married their fellow female Smurfs from Smurfette Island. Tapper and Duncan have noticed that very few of their fellow Smurfs were now spending any time at the tavern to enjoy drinks by themselves. Slugger, who was now starting to take over running the tavern in place of Tapper, was noticing the dropoff in the number of customers actively patronizing the establishment. "There's certainly a different smell among all the laddies now that are present with us, even you most of all, laddie," Duncan said to Tapper. "I would say that most are becoming satisfied with the wives they have married, Duncan," Tapper said. "But how long do you think they're going to smurf satisfied with the lassies?" Duncan asked. "I cannot smurf you the answer to that question, but I am praying that we should smurf a very long relationship that would last a whole lifetime," Tapper replied. "Which just makes me curious, since you didn't smurf much about your honeymoon, how your first time was with Siobhan," Duncan said. "That is only between me and the Almighty to know about, if you're smurfing for unsavory details," Tapper said. "Oh, come on there, laddie," Duncan said. "You can't hide everything there is about that relationship from your best friend forever. There must be at least something you can smurf to me about it." "Well, all that I can adequately say is that, between me and Siobhan, it felt just like heaven," Tapper said. "You mean you two were like angels in love with each other the whole time it happened?" Duncan asked. "She was sweet and gentle, and quite frankly, so was I the whole time we were smurfing together privately," Tapper said. "It felt just like the kind of intimacy that I was expecting for someone who has waited all these years for it to happen." Duncan scoffed. "I can't believe it, smurfing from somebody who has never even used the Imaginarium to know what kind of intimacy with a Smurfette is like!" Tapper chuckled. "I admit, the both of us were rather inexperienced as lovers, since she never had the benefit of smurfing anything like an Imaginarium in her own village, Duncan." "Ah, so the truth comes out about you two!" Duncan said, sounding like he had the upper hand on his friend. "I felt nervous smurfing my first time alone with a Smurfette, and I was praying that I would be smurfed knowledge as to what to do for a first time," Tapper said. "Thankfully, the whole thing didn't turn out to be a total disaster, or else our first time together would have been our last." "You should have listened to me, if you wanted to know what to smurf for your first time with a lassie," Duncan said. "Which makes me curious to ask you what your first time of intimacy with Brenda was like on your honeymoon, if you would be so bold to share it with me," Tapper said. "Well, you saw me and Brenda smurfing back from the whole thing with bruises and torn clothes," Duncan said. "So you should have an inkling that what me and Brenda smurfed together in private was...rather brutal, and yet very pleasurable." "You and Brenda were brutal with each other in your intimacy?" Tapper asked. "Aye, I didn't think the lassie smurfed such strength to smurf me for more than just a bit of rough and tumble with each other, laddie," Duncan said. "She surely didn't make the whole thing any easy, I can smurf you." "But you're used to it now, even if the other Smurfs can hear you two smurfing at each other alone in your house," Tapper said. "She's got the fire of a true warrior, which is what I like, both on the battlefield and alone with each other," Duncan said. "I would certainly die for the honor of making her happy." "Well, I'm certainly pleased, even if I don't fully agree with how you and Brenda choose to express your intimacy with each other," Tapper said. Just then Polaris Psyche joined them. "Salutations, my fellow Smurfs," he greeted. "How is your evening?" "We're fine, laddie, but we, or rather I, was just wondering about the first times of our fellow Smurfs with their mates," Duncan said. "Not that you're obliged to smurf any details that you want to keep private about yours with Sympathy, Polaris, if the topic makes you feel uncomfortable to smurf about," Tapper said. "This one is very familiar with the mechanics of intercourse, but as for the actual experience with a physical being, particularly with Sympathy...it was rather interesting," Polaris said. "Interesting?" Duncan said. "You make it sound as if you're smurfing about the weather." "Every Smurf is going to have their own unique experience with intimacy, Duncan," Tapper said. "This one has had some experience before Sympathy, but nothing that had a real...lasting bonding effect with the one this one was mating with, as this one felt with Sympathy," Polaris said. "I could only imagine what it must smurf like for two telepaths to share that intimacy," Tapper said. "You think they could be smurfing in their minds as well as with their bodies, like that dream sharing?" Duncan asked. "I'm going to leave it as nothing more than a curiosity and not venture any further," Tapper said. "It's not something that I feel in my spirit that I need to know about." "I can smell it in the laddie that he certainly enjoyed himself with his private pleasure," Duncan said, smiling. "Indeed," Polaris said with a slight nod. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Stories with mature content